


流落星球(一)

by TangYing_1919119



Category: citzen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangYing_1919119/pseuds/TangYing_1919119





	流落星球(一)

“哥，我真的喜欢你！”男孩急切又热烈地，仿佛要证明什么一样表明自己的真心。  
“……”对面的人面目模糊不明，他的嘴巴微微张开准备说些什么。  
“Boom!——”

“！”李东赫从床上弹起，梦中惊魂的感觉仍然萦绕在他周身，想到梦里的自己他禁不住翻了个白眼然后低声骂了句脏话。  
他站起身来，身上还套着oversize的T恤，松松垮垮地罩住圆挺的屁股，却无加修饰他修长的两腿之间深深浅浅地痕迹，倒像特意展示似的。精心打造的两腿在繁复肤浅的花纹里移动，他挤进浴室，焕然一新。很快，他穿过甬长昏暗四处闪着堕落光芒的廊道和大厅，直直插到吧台旁边，自发地收拾酒水残局。  
“哟！”吧台边零星的几人中有人认出他，“这不是东赫吗？怎么地今天你当服务生啦？”  
“李奥不在我帮帮他啦。”李东赫抬起头来洋洋地笑，眼睛眯成两道弯，直勾到人心里；他微微欠身，特制制服的布料服帖地裹紧了他的肌肤，勾勒出他的腰线和半圆屁股。“吁～”他收获口哨一枚。他拾起捡好的餐具拿到吧台里边，“现在几点啦？”  
“四点多吧。”里面的人头也不抬地答，“你来得可真够早的。”语带揶揄，意有所指。  
李东赫打个哈哈，“没办法兼职嘛。”  
“行了行了，反正也不是很忙。”  
“一起去吃早饭吗东赫！”一个人雀跃地横插进来。李东赫朝着吧台里的人挤眉弄眼。  
“行行，你们去吧去吧。不过别太晚回来，老板昨晚找你呢东赫。”  
“哇又找你！”日本人诧异地瞪大眼睛，旋即笑嘻嘻地勾上他肩膀。“你可真了不起啊～”  
李东赫笑了一下，并不在意的样子。店里每个人都会有老板引荐的大单，看个人表现和别人的喜爱程度，每个人接到大单的频率均有不同。“哪有啦，说不定不是这事找我呢。”  
“嘻嘻，”悠太捏捏他的脸，“不是才怪。哎呀我们东赫以后飞黄腾达了可不能忘了我呀～”  
“哈哈，说什么没谱的事。”  
“可不是嘛，你知道他们多少人在背后讨论你呢。才来多久啊受欢迎的程度都快赶上我了，以后我地位不保你可要负责啊～”  
“是是是，吃点什么啊？”  
“看你啰，噢我想吃那个！”  
“……”两个人一言一语地消失在街角。

天色渐渐地亮起来，变成和巷角里的中本悠太手里的烟雾一个颜色，东赫在他旁边看起来并无异样地呼吸，但是靠他靠的很近。中本悠太一把把他揽在怀里，夹着烟的手指凑到他嘴边，“尝尝？”  
李东赫低头不动了两口呼吸的时间，他伸出手来撩开了那支烟，“还是不了。”他转过头来，在中本悠太的胸颈周围仔细地嗅了一圈，旋即退开两步，“好了，我满足了。”  
“你真是犯规啊宝贝，”他的眼角飞起来，随手扔掉将要燃尽的烟蒂，有点怅惘似的叹气，“要不是抽了烟我都要亲你了。”  
“行了，回去吧。”李东赫毫无灵魂地对他做了一个飞吻。  
“嘁。”中本悠太跟上他，想到什么，眼睛又有点弧度起来，“你觉得老板为什么找你啊？”  
“你不是说是活儿吗？”  
“你不是觉得不是嘛！”  
“……”  
“嘿，快去吧，说不定是什么好消息呢。”悠太解开自己的围巾给他细致地缠起来，又捏捏他的小脸，“我们东赫，加油啊！”  
“好端端地说什么加油啊，”李东赫不情愿似的扒拉了一下围巾，缭绕着带烟味的热气，他赌气一样皱了一下眉头，然后像被熨平一样舒展开来。“走啦。”他转身走进有老板的房子。  
李东赫呼吸着带着中本悠太气息的空气，有点难过地推开老板办公室的门。事情并不像中本悠太想的那样，事实上，出入或许还有些大。他继续迈步，想中本悠太到底是想到了什么事。  
察觉到他来的老板抬起头来，他还没来得及礼貌性示意，对方就已经迫不及待开口打破以往愉快的氛围，“我不干了。”  
“什么？”李东赫皱起眉头。  
“我说我不干了！！！”大腹便便的中年男人用力拍着身前的桌子，好像这能使他感觉更舒服些似的。  
“为什么啊。”李东赫的眉又熨平，他慢条斯理地坐下来，仿佛单纯好奇一样问他。  
“你当然知道的！”他大声叫嚷，惹得李东赫露出笑来，微微无奈有点宠溺意味似的，“嘿，冷静点，我又没怎么样。”  
你现在是没怎么样，谁知道你之后会不会怎么样。但他不敢把这句话说出口，他只能使自己竭力镇静下来，语无伦次地陈述自己这个决定是有多么合理的理由。“这太危险了，我本不必承担这种风险，我，我即使不做这事凭着我这间会所我也能活得很好了，我不想再每天过这种担惊受怕的日子了！”他又激动起来，像什么找到正义的立场靠脚一样，底气从脚底灌出喉咙，整个人都气势惊人。  
“可是我有分钱给你诶，那么多钱还有我在你会所下挣的钱也都是你的这也不行？”  
“多少钱都没用！”  
“三成？”  
“你全给我都不行！”  
“……”李东赫沉默下来，直直看着他，才几十秒他就受不了地打破沉默，“你干嘛！”  
李东赫又笑起来，友善地，“好吧。”他站起身来转身离开，留下中年男人愣在书桌后边。这出乎人意料地顺利解决，怎么会这样呢，当初威胁自己性命的男人就这么轻易地答应了自己的要求。他抖着手去摸桌边盒子里的烟，在终于摸到烟的茫然里突然醒悟，烟被揉成一团甩到地上，他拼尽全力地摁下电话键暗骂自己简直是头蠢猪。李东赫同意他的说法。他施施然再次出现在房间里，带着为这个男人精选的塑料袋和针管，用麻药捂住他口鼻，握住他的手引导他把针管里的液体注射进自己静脉，然后把注射器扔进垃圾桶，再用围巾一圈一圈围住他头上的塑料袋开口，将他的脖颈与胸的夹角调到一个精心计算过后的角度。  
百无聊赖地等待。  
塑料袋微弱的音乐再不起一点波澜，李东赫小心翼翼地把围巾缠回自己脖子上，他猛嗅了几口，感激地拆下塑料袋装上他不久前买的小吃，好好地安置到垃圾桶底部。他扳起凳子靠到墙边，闭上眼睛，睡了过去。

“喂”迷迷糊糊中有人推了一下他的肩膀，他失去平衡直接摔倒在地。  
“嘶——”他揉揉本能反应的手肘，顺从地躺在地上。“干嘛啊。”眼睛还闭着没点醒神的样子。  
“死人啦。”带着颤音的小石子小心投入静水湖边。  
“嗯。”他闭着眼睛支声。  
“老板没气啦！”如同发现新大陆一样恐惧又惊喜，李东赫闭着眼睛懒得陪她做戏，反正对于新大陆的恐惧都是对不可估量的黄金的激动罢了。他昨晚睡着的时间没超过三小时，还做噩梦，他现在只感到困倦。  
毕竟早有安排，人死之后一切顺理成章。他们对外宣布了他的死讯 ，遗憾地表示他因注射镇静剂在睡眠中因姿势扭曲而窒息意外身亡；他的女友，发现人原初小姐在他的办公桌里找到了经过法律认证的遗嘱，里头郑重宣告她成为这间会所的现所有人。死去的男人葬礼都无，只是埋葬，闻不到往来寒暄，恭贺的消息倒多些，他早快被架空了，不然当初他又怎么会同意李东赫的生意呢。  
“我只是好奇，”李东赫来到操劳应付了大半天的原初身边。大厅里仍在觥筹交错，只是重要的人已经应付得七七八八，原初好不容易逮到机会跑到外头透气，却还是没摆脱掉李东赫。“你怎么能忍他这么久？”虽然他勉强算是初来乍到，但也几乎知道，这会所的繁盛发达百分之八十都系于眼前这女人的手笔；同意他的交易，也主要是因为她。交易和人资都拢在手上，却没想取而代之，他是真的好奇为什么。  
“呵呵，”她撩开肩边的长发，“多少还是感恩吧，毕竟当初是他把我捡回来，不然现在我还不知道过着什么样更悲惨的生活呢。”  
“是吗。”李东赫干巴巴喝掉自己杯的酒，心中恶寒。  
“别这样呀，我可是个知恩图报的人，你会感激我的。”原初笑得风情万种。  
“不了吧。”李东赫撇撇嘴，撂下酒杯，“有没有什么别的想说？”  
“嗯……三成？”  
“上一个跟我谈到三成的人已经死了。”李东赫义正严辞。  
“噗嗤。”对方好像真给他给逗笑了似的，“凭我们俩的交情也不够吗？”  
“不行我嗜财如命。”嘴巴上是这么说，李东赫知道他迟早要给她提这个价。  
“还有一件事，下周名流聚会，东街和西区的人都会去，虽然内容还不太清楚，不过我给你弄了个还不错的入场券，好好把握啊。”李东赫挑眉表示了然，上层聚会无论如何消息总是不会少，他作为正在这个地区快速崛起的神秘情报交易商必然不可缺席。东街和西区的那两位不太常见，这倒是个好机会。  
这里是无罪之国，法外之地，仍然存在统治，简单暴力，谁的拳头大谁说话。东边是黑帮摩菲斯特，统治管理着这一带绝大部份的非法暴力行为，而西街的国际企业万艺集团则负责帮助使他们的行为合法化，在各国政府间用金钱与武力斡旋，为他们争取到种种许可获取尽可能多的利益。两方的联合称得上是天作之合，暴力与技术操作并在一体，不管是洗钱还是走私，偷渡还是贩卖人口，甚至是新毒品的研究，你很难不对这种能提供完美一条龙服务的组织联盟感到满意。传言摩菲斯特的年轻掌门人李帝努与万艺集团最大的股东伊诺万的养子罗渽民是一起长大的好兄弟，但两人一年到头露面的次数屈指可数，所以至于传言的真实性么……李东赫舔舔嘴唇，跨上一辆灰扑尘尘破烂路虎，往城外驶去。  
“不好意思呢，今天东赫已经被别人接走啦。”原初笑意吟吟对着主顾解释道。

李东赫车子一路驶到城外密林里，他拿出背包，下车向外一路奔跑。跑了差不多十公里他才停下来。“吁——吁—吁 吁”他断断续续地吹口哨，在岔气的前期两只大鸟从天而降。他掏出包里的东西，毛乎乎的团子堆放在地，“吃吧吃吧。”他靠到旁边的树上，拉伸起来。伸展完以后他顺势爬到树上，太阳已经在西沉，只在树缝中好捕捉到一两隙光，他靠着树干看了一会儿，却被这种海边看落日一样的微妙的熟悉感激得烦躁起来，他站起来，攀着树枝纵身向另一棵树跳去。踩到另一棵树树枝上的他并不停止，跳上一棵树又寻找下一棵可以落脚的树，接连跳了三四颗，他攀到最高的那棵树上的最高处，呆呆地看着最后一点露头的太阳。  
“啊！”  
十三岁的东赫翻腾在地上。  
“我让你爬树哪让你跳树了？摔疼没啊小胖墩？”  
特有的磁性的声线在他耳边被风带过，他垂眸忽略，站起身来。  
后来暴瘦成就了他自由飞翔的梦想，生活终将卸下他身上所有重担。  
他抱树而下，两只金雕已经离去，只留下一地血淋淋的残骸。他拾取背包，一路奔回。他跑得拼尽全力，心情在心脏的剧烈运动中趋于平静。这太难了，他停下步子剧烈地咳嗽起来，在呕吐到像要死去一样的疼痛中，他才稍微地感到一点安心。这太难了。他的确成功地在这混乱的地区迅速崛起，好似一颗冉冉升起的新星，但这仅凭一己之力只有他知道这是怎样的胆战心惊，他假装尽在掌握游刃有余，谁能想到他只是个B等优生，连A都达不到的人。他清楚地知道他已经快要步入四面楚歌的境地，已经招惹了好几个小帮派的他最好是能快点找到一个靠山。但是这样不行，这与他的目的并不相符，这段布满雷暴与陷阱的道路他必须蹚过，只有蹚过去了，他才有生机。  
他回忆起自己来到这个地方的经历，从说服原初威胁老板在风月所安身起，毫不犹豫地将会所五十米外的普通住房里的人利用成人肉盾牌，第一个被用来放消息的人没有意外地立刻死掉了。一个，两个，三个……人们终于开始发觉这里有了一个因为无人所知而肆无忌惮的情报贩子，他毫无顾忌地运用平民房里的人来发放消息，那些人只是收到了一封信，一句话，甚至一张儿童简笔画，然后就被找上门的没搞清楚来龙去脉的人们一枪打死。他如此地渴求迅速成名因而频频挑事，他想要的是什么显而易见。这世上没有人不喜欢钱，而在这里更是没有人不为了钱疯狂，所以他们绝不会轻易屈服。蒙泽帮就是这样一个不会轻易服软的帮派，他们不仅白收了他的情报还四处搜寻他，悬赏简直像要贴到被找的本人的脑门上。可惜没隔几天，老虎军团直愣愣地打上门来，悬赏都像雪花一样地飘散了。他们的悬赏赏金可一个担保人都没有，一万块对于一条命来说大多数人还是觉得便宜了。很遗憾，老虎军团就是这么正好在无人注意到的长鸣声下收到了一个不得不打的理由。  
这件事过后人们终于开始乖乖付钱，这个声名鹊起的神秘情报商M提供服务的时机和内容实在恰到好处，但他们仍然没有放弃找寻他，掌握资源的人永远是人们的眼中钉肉中刺，而一个手无寸铁的手握资源的人——没有人能忍得住把他吸血剥皮拆吞入腹的欲望。过去的几个月李东赫为了掩藏自己的身份殚精竭虑，但是这已经快到极限了，尽管那些人暂时还没有查到他，但好几条线上那些人只差堪勘几步就能揭开答案最后的面纱了。  
李东赫直起身子来，慢慢走向车子旁边。

“东赫啊，”他刚回到会所里，服务员就冲他暧昧的眨眼，“有人在等你哦。”  
他随便扯出一个笑对付，转头走向房间。天知道是谁，毕竟实际上他并没有那么多客人。  
“是个帅哥！”服务员在他的背影后面匆匆补充关键信息。  
是吗。他挑眉推开房门。  
房间里一个修长的剪影慢慢破碎，年轻的男人扭过头来对他说，“你来了啊？”李东赫愣在原地，门把无意识地脱离手掌，他恍惚以为自己看见猫精，琉璃瓦大的眼睛里映出雨后空明山湖澄澈。不过这种因英俊而生的冲击很快消退，因为他清楚看见男人脸上闪过的嫌恶。  
“是。”他带上客气的笑容过去，用三分疏离宣告自主权。“您找我什么事呢？”  
“还能有什么事？”男人的语气恶劣又轻浮，他捏住李东赫的下颌抬起左右看看，“来见识见识当红小生咯。”  
“噢，那还满意吗？”李东赫还是不远不近，笑意吟吟地发问，仿佛被侮辱的并不是他。  
那人松开右手看着门口，“还有点儿意思。”  
“吁—～”李东赫内心吹了个口哨，这个客人可真不差，看那宽肩窄腰大长腿，能跟他睡觉不收钱也赚了。  
那人很快跟原初谈妥，五分钟之后就把他带了出去。他坐在机车后面抱着他的腰在大路上飞驰，满脑子都是这人为什么会开摩托车？  
车子随意地开进平民区，所谓平民区就是没什么大人物住的意思，然后很随便地七拐八拐停在了一间毫不起眼的房子前。李东赫虽然搞不太懂什么情况，不过他还是乖乖下车跟着那个男人走进房内。  
“坐吧。”一进房门男人就跟招待客人一样让他到餐桌旁边的小凳子上坐下，然后拐进厨房内给他倒了一杯水。  
李东赫丈二和尚摸不着脑袋，估摸着总不可能原初莫名其妙把他给卖了。好在气氛从嫖娼到作客也没有转变得太过突然，他还是沉默地接受了他的安排。  
他接过水杯，慢吞吞地把上嘴唇浸到水里然后又抽离出来。男人站在一旁不加掩饰地上下打量着他，全然不带感情的评分的态度。李东赫缄默地反复动作任由他打量，静候发落。  
“你怎么都不整个容？”突兀的，男人出声了。“还有，放心喝吧，没下药。”  
什么整容，嫌他丑吗，他刚准备出声反驳他床上技术好就行，男人的下一句话却让他脸上血色全失。  
“你们组织内你的死亡报告上的照片和你现在这张脸可真是一模一样，你很大胆啊？还用本名。”  
攥着水杯的骨节已经泛白，但大脑反倒运转得比平常更加高速。眼前男人显然不是组织内的人，只这一点就值得他稍稍地安心，不过什么意思，他已经死了？他有点想笑，不知道自己这一年多来的奔波劳碌机关算尽都是为了什么。  
是谁处理的这个结果答案昭然若揭，但他不想瞧清这隐约，这本是理所应当的自然发展，但世界让他失去这肯定，他不敢确定，所以出乎意料之外。  
“你是谁？”波澜泛起之下他像一座平静的雪山，很沉静的发问了。  
“政府机关人员，”那男人终于舍得坐下来，“开玩笑，特务罢了。”  
他推翻之前所有情绪，又回到公路上那样随意，唠家常一样地把国家机密告知给了李东赫。  
要知道这世上很多传言并非空穴来风，比如神话，比如外星人。即使是风行了大半个世纪后英当局承认百慕大三角的传说尽是为了促进旅游业发展而编造的谎言，可在此之前美国的海神级舰队运煤船朱庇特号以及它的三艘姐妹船在百慕大到底还是没找到。  
“你有听说过人类被外星人抓走的故事吗？”他看了一眼李东赫，也没给他反应的时间，自顾自地说下去，“其中有一种传言，外星人抓捕了人类的女性强迫性进行性交，过不了一两周她们就会受孕，被迫帮助外星人繁衍。”  
李东赫还是维持着抱着杯子的姿势，眼皮也不抬地表示惊讶，“你们进行了这么丧心病狂的实验吗。”  
男人不着痕迹地欣赏地瞧了他一眼，心中的数值不断修正偏差值，天平慢慢朝向上司指示的方向倾斜。“不是我们，”他气定神闲地撇净关系，“是美国。当然情况也没有传说中这么令人挢舌。大概二十多年前，他们成功地使一个女人与外星人交配并且怀上了外星人的后代，没人知道他们从哪里捉到了一个活的外星人，也没人知道他们是怎样使他们成功性交受孕的，但可以肯定那个外星人并不情愿也不快乐，他没过多久就死亡了，只留下这唯一一个成果，然而还在怀孕时期，那个女人就带着她肚子里的成果神秘失踪了。他们当然对这个女人进行了严格的看管和精心的照顾，但是她确实消失了，我们也打探不到是为什么。女人一失踪，消息就迅速地扩散开来，丢了人的美国动静不小，其他国家也没好到哪去，世界上排的上号的强国都在到处寻找这个外星人的下落，谁找到了就是谁的，就算没福气，至少不吃亏。”李东赫默不出声，他既不赞成，也不表示反对。人类总是容易对未知的事物抱有过分的好奇心，并对自己能够承受的后果乐观估计，潘多拉揭开盒子的后果显然不够教训，至少眼前的投机行为正是如此，他只好咽下一口凉水冷静心情。  
“二十多年来不仅是各个国家，还有这些帮派集团，都在坚持间续地寻找外星人的下落，就算十多年来都毫无进展。直到最近，”他的目光正对过来，直直落进李东赫眼底，“听说万艺和摩菲斯特好像发现了一些东西。”  
“嗯。”李东赫无可无不可地回应，这浑水他兴致缺缺，更别说这个庞然的组织联合体的正反两面他边都还没搭上。  
“你就不能表现得上心一点吗，先生，我们价格公道。”他又站起身来，“知道自己是中国人吧？”知道就知道，难道他长得像一个要为祖国献身的人吗。  
他把手机掏出来，划了几下，然后把屏幕调转过来对着李东赫，“还有印象吗？”屏幕上是一家三口，背景就是普通的中国家庭那样，洁白的墙壁上一个大红的福字，李东赫没怎么见过；他们喜气的笑容让他们即使在室内也像置身于丰收的田野间，那是千百年来厚实的土地和辛勤的汗水渗透给他们的神态，看着依稀熟悉的眉眼，李东赫在恍惚间神情不自觉地有了些松动。  
“事情完成之后我们可以为你在中国生活取得一个合法身份，虽然不能跟他们生活在一起，但是你可以去看看他们。”李东赫划拉了一下嘴角，他原本就是合法的中国公民，现在中国的机关人员却拿着这一点来跟他谈判。“出于社会主义国家的人道关怀，我们甚至可以让你在事情开始之前去见他们一面，怎么样，神秘的M先生？”李东赫刚刚动了一下，男人的枪已经对准了他的太阳穴，“嘿，放轻松点，只是我的推测罢了。你也太不会掩饰杀意了。”  
李东赫缓慢地松开紧握杯柄的指关节，最终他还是慢慢地把水杯放下了。  
他没得选择，对方说的是事实。他的两个把柄中握着一个就足够使唤他卖命了，难能可贵还能开出这等条件，的确说得上是报酬丰厚了。  
“那么现在到你做决定了，要走么？”男人松开枪柄轻巧地插回套里。  
李东赫阖上眼。  
“好。”他轻声应答 。  
他太疲倦了，这种被命运的洪流挟裹其中，在拼命挣扎之后仍然身不由己的感觉实在太让他疲倦了，事实上他已经拒绝运转的大脑并不知道他们要去哪里，然而此时此刻，不管目的地是监狱还是地狱，不管是失去自由还是失去生命，只要能让他离开这个地方，他都会毫不犹豫地欣然赴往。他只是想逃离，立刻逃离。然而直到他们辗转到了飞机上的半个小时以后他昏昏沉沉的脑袋仍然没有让他失去意识，近乡情更怯，尽管他并不知道这句诗，但是这种感情已经从遥远的东亚上的某一处透过棉厚的云层向他聚拢而来。迷朦之中总是有什么在牵引着他，它们拉扯着牵动着他纤细的神经使他无法安眠，可惜显然身边已经毫无顾忌深陷梦乡的男人并不是个体贴的人；于是它们风起云涌，他头痛欲裂。  
他记得的。  
大概五六岁之前的李东赫只是一个乡村里的野小子，整日穿巡于田麦河稻山林溪水之间，甚至连自己的祖国叫什么都不知道，只是在这一方小天地上无忧无虑地生活。这是李东赫推测的，被带走之前的记忆都模模糊糊，当时的自己是否幸福快乐他无从知晓，但他觉得无论如何肯定要比现在要好。隐约记得那时他家家徒四壁的光景，当时他家里境况应当相当不好，如果不是差到不行，大概也不会想到卖孩子吧？李东赫不敢肯定这个假设，他太过切身地体会这个问题上的是非不曲直，他过去的组织如果一年从人贩子那里收入五个小孩，被拐和被卖的比例一半一半。他曾经看到过一次孤儿院的小孩，还是小婴儿，就那样放在孤儿院门口，他看了半小时，也没有人来开门。  
清晰记忆的那一天，他和村里的小伙伴看到路上竟然有人开着乡间特别不常见的小型载货车，他们兴奋地追在车屁股后面跑，谁知道那辆车竟然摇摇晃晃驶到他的家门前，车里的人下了车，径直走进了他家里。他看见妹妹眉开眼笑地捧着糖出来被抱上了车，于是他就和小伙伴商议好了，两个人在陌生人开车之前把他妹妹从车上丢了下去，然后偷偷溜上了车替换了她的位置，就此驶向噩梦。  
人贩子发现自己车上的女孩变成两个男童，他当然不会勃然大怒。李东赫和他的小伙伴早就在货车驶离乡间小路的那一刻感到后悔和害怕，但是车子开得像要飞起来一样，他们既不敢跳车，也害怕回家被父母责骂，于是像两个小鹌鹑蛋，任人安置好了带走。连打骂都还没怎么来得及体会，他的小伙伴就在被运送的途中病死，留下他一个人整日在陌生的无法控制的大千世界里惶楚凄然，一直流落到东欧。  
他睁开眼睛，机舱内只有空调嗡嗡作响，窗外漆黑一片，他呆呆凝望，连自己都看不清。  
乌克兰这时该被白雪覆盖了吧。

“女士们，先生们，本次航班预计在三十分钟后到达长沙国际机场，地面温度为7摄氏度，谢谢！”  
李东赫维持着昨夜的姿势，身旁的男人闭着眼睛加重了呼吸，他裹着毯子抱臂看着窗外，嘴角微微勾了一下。还挺可爱的，还有起床气。  
五分钟以后男人终于挣扎着认清现实，打着哈欠拉伸筋骨活动起来，等到他摸着颈椎左右抻完前后转了一圈，他立起身子来，转头睡眼惺忪地对着李东赫说，“哦我自我介绍一下，我叫李泰容，是你这次活动的全程向导。”他伸出右手来。  
李东赫伸出手去，握住了。然后怔愣了一下，突然不知道说什么。  
“合作愉快。”李泰容用力摇了摇握着他的手。  
他愣憕憕点头，好一会儿才手忙脚乱地说好。  
李泰容突然间像个军方派来的正经地陪，看着他宽厚的肩膀，李东赫不知道怎么说，他好像一个被困在外被国家解救出来护送回家的合法公民，他没见过中国的军人，他见过很多国家的军人，在他看来他们和这个世界另一头的那些人没什么区别，杀人放火奸淫嫖娼，面对着一片满是烂泥的地界穷凶极恶的都是一个样子；他曾经见过的那种对本国军人仰慕的表情在心里剥解开来，露出那下面的依赖和信任感。  
他跟着李泰容走在并不熟稔的土地上，眼前的一切异样而陌生，只有李泰容有方向性的背影带给他依靠。他们俩东搭西乘，逐渐远离好像也并不如何繁华的市区；李东赫坐在车上，每一个毛孔都感受到太阳辐射带来的热度。渐渐地靠近了他家的村庄，窗边更显好风光，明媚的阳光下丰收的麦田稻谷一片璀璨的金黄黄，清风席过，麦浪的声音阵阵翻涌；田后的大山上恰到好处地青幽，衬好这一方小村庄。耳边是不熟悉的婉转鸟啼和拐角的虫鸣，眼前是没见过的明媚风景，他双脚踏在松软的泥地上如在云端。他不像归乡，他像来旅游，这里的一切与他格格不入，半点不合。有些念头总是抑制不住地在他脑子里冒出头来，例如显得冷硬的、灰扑扑的工业城市，或者寒冷而难捱的漫长冬季；田埂边的豆荚爆裂开来，扑漱漱落下一丛他接不住的绿色小豆。  
“就是那一幢。”他们行进到小路旁的大树荫蔽下，李泰容抬手给他指了一间毫不起眼的白色平房。他点了点头，呆呆看着。  
“走，我带你绕到后面去。”李东赫抬腿跟着李泰容走，虽然他没听懂。  
走了好大一圈，两个人曲曲折折地都走到半山坡上，一个视野稍微开阔的地方，即使不用望远镜也能看到那件房子的后院。李泰容递给他一个便携式的望远镜，他架到眼前：院子里无人活动，后门敞着；院子里种了好些花花草草，没太有规律，也不全然是胡乱瞎种的。他的视线正跟着院子后的小狗乱转，突然间有人闯了进来，一个年轻的女性抬着一大盆洗涤干净的衣物进了后院。李东赫突然疯了一样的就要往下蹿，被眼疾手快的李泰容一把扣在地上，“你干什么！”他低声厉喝。  
“我……我想去看看。”李东赫鼻头发酸，说话间眼眶慢慢地发起红来，他一眨眼，液体的张力破碎，两滴眼泪划落下来，直直坠进了额边青茬茬的鬓发里。他痛哭起来。  
这场痛哭的结果就是李泰容妥协，他领着李东赫两个人小心隐蔽地靠近了后院不远处的一颗大树后，他还没说话李东赫就身手便捷地爬了上去。算了。他斜倚着树干，掏出塞得满满当当的烟盒嗅了嗅，然后又揣回兜里百无聊赖地发起呆来。  
李东赫小心地把自己在枝叶间隐匿好，这个他熟悉。女生早就晒好被单床套回去了，他姿势变扭地卡在树上，枝桠缝隙间洒落的光斑一点一点在他脸上移动，他等到日头偏西也没人再出来。  
太阳逐步西沉，李泰容抖出手腕看了一眼时间，控制着音量向上传递信息，“喂，我们要走了！”  
树上还没动静呢，哪知后院的小狗却大声吠叫起来。李泰容转身靠树，头上一点动静没有，但是狗不依不饶，叫的凶神恶煞，直引来了它的主人。  
一个中年女人走出来环绕了院子一圈，没发现任何异样，可狗还是叫个不停。  
“别叫了！”“汪汪汪！汪！”“别叫了！嘘！”女人扬手作势要打，小狗委委屈屈喉咙间咕噜着安静下来。  
她打算走回去，正好路过了晒着的床套被单，一瞟之下大声嚷嚷了起来，“阡慧！你给我出来！教了你多少遍了这个要翻开来晒……”  
女生很快从屋内出来，嬉皮笑脸地听着年长女人训她，并不生气，三言两语之后反倒撒了个娇把女人哄好了。两人看似训责，实则亲昵地返身回屋内。  
李东赫从树上滑下来，神情平静。“走吧。”他向李泰容示意。  
李泰容扭头领道，谁知走了几步后院方向传来一声碎响，身后一个人急冲上来拽着他逃离犯罪现场。  
“哎呀！哪个挨千刀的兔崽子干的啊！”两人藏身在拐角处听着侧边女人传来的愤怒的呼叫和抱怨声。  
李泰容扭头看李东赫，李东赫神色坦然，不发一语。  
他又低头眼观鼻鼻观心，等到骚动结束，他带着李东赫离开。

已经超过二十四小时没睡，李东赫上了车坐在窗边没过多久就阖眼睡着了，那些温暖的、潮湿的、香甜的，光热、软土、麦稻；愉悦的、忘忧的、舒适的，蛙鸟虫鸣、道旁芬芳，在他的梦境之下迅速地倒退流失，他摇摇晃晃，在黑暗中回到宇宙的原初里去。  
接下来的回程李东赫像头猪一样地昏睡不醒，就连换车转机走在路上办理手续的时候他也意识不清呵欠连天，李泰容认命地忙前跑后主持一切，等到终于到了最后一程，他上了飞机倒头就睡。  
开什么玩笑，一觉醒来又到了卖命的日子。


End file.
